Platforms exist for monitoring information technology infrastructure. When failures occur, such platforms alert technical staff of the problem, allowing them to begin remediation processes before outages affect business processes, end-users, or customers. Traditional methods of remediation suffer from lack of automation. Newer methods of remediation using automation exist, but these methods often (1) are not extensible, (2) fail to provide adequate protection against automation that exacerbates rather than remediates the problem, or (3) fail to allow an appropriate level of verification of the automation by humans. Thus, there is a need in the information technology infrastructure field for a system and method for automated issue remediation that is extensible, protective, and verifiable. The present invention provides such a system and method.